Marked
by GeritaHetalian4ever
Summary: During the neverending war between Valentine and the Clave, Valentine does the unthinkable and abducts one of the Clave's very own. Malec, takes place after CoA, Rated M for torture and rape.


**A/N: Hello all! It's been a while since I've written, and even longer since I've written for this particular fandom. This takes place sometime between CoA and CoG, and it's pretty much an AU as well. It also contains a lot of spoilers from The Last Stand of the New York Institute, so you may want to read that short first before reading this fanfiction. More or less established!Malec and warnings for torture scenes. Without further ado I give you:**

 **Marked**

 **Chapter: 1**

It was very rare and seldom that Magnus Bane ever became bored. The Warlock in question was currently sprawled out over his couch, which he'd conveniently turned into a rather fancy looking velvet lounge chair, for the simple purpose of both lounging and sprawling. He checked his watch, cat eyes blinking curiously at the time.

Magnus sat up, eyebrows furrowing as he wriggled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and then checking it for any recent phone calls or messages. There were none. The boredom was slowly beginning to creep into irritation. A certain dark-haired, blue-eyed Shadowhunter should have arrived at his apartment well over thirty minutes ago. Alec was very rarely late, and he almost always at least called to let Magnus know if he was going to be running behind. Magnus had already called twice, and had sent no less than three text messages. Surely Alec wasn't busy enough to at least get back to him. Magnus had, after all, cleared his entire schedule for the day, and if his boyfriend wasn't going to show up, he may as well reschedule an appointment with a client, let them know he was available today.

With a barely suppressed sigh, Magnus dialed the familiar number once more, eyes narrowing when it once again went to voicemail.

"Alexander," he huffed snappishly. "You are almost an hour late for our date. In the future, a phone call would be nice if you plan on cancelling," he wasn't angry, oh no. Irritated and a tad bit offended that Alec didn't seem to have the time to call, yes, but not angry. He could never be angry with Alec. "I love you," he added on, a bit more softly, and then, "Call me back soon."

He had no sooner tossed his phone back onto the lounge chair next to him when an idea came to his mind. He grabbed the phone again, this time dialing a very different number and waiting impatiently until there was finally an answer.

"Magnus? Why are you calling? Has something happened?"

Isabelle Lightwood's voice was a surprisingly nice thing to hear, after getting only a voicemail recording from Alec for the past almost-hour now. She sounded breathless, as if she'd been training, and Magnus wondered if Alec had simply lost track of the time.

"Isabelle. I was wondering if Alec was available? I can't seem to reach his cell," Magnus went back into his normal sprawled out position on the lounge chair.

"Alec? Magnus, is he not there with you? He left the Institute about an hour ago and hasn't come back. Jace and I thought he was with you," Isabelle's words created, for the first time, the smallest hint of worry, but Magnus tried to dismiss it. Alec was a perfectly capable Shadowhunter, and it was broad daylight. Surely he had just been held up by some small matter or other, and would be at Magnus's apartment shortly.

"He isn't with me, and hasn't been. I had assumed he'd gotten held up with something and was running late, or that he might be with either of you," Magnus, despite what he'd tried to convince himself of, knew he sounded worried. Even he could make out the small tremor in his voice. Without a second thought, he stood, not even grabbing a coat as he dashed out of the apartment, phone still clutched tightly to his ear. "I'll make my way to the Institute. Something probably stopped him along the way."

"Good idea, Magnus. Jace and I will meet you halfway. I'm sure he's fine," Isabelle was trying to sound reassuring, but the fact that she was worried only made Magnus that much more eager to find Alec and make sure he was safe.

"Of course, call me if you find any sign of him," Magnus noted the vague hint of hysteria in his voice, and hung up before he could sound anymore frantic. He quickened his pace, eyes searching the familiar streets for any sign of Alexander Lightwood.

When his phone rang again, Magnus nearly ripped a hole in his jeans trying to yank it out, and he about had a heart attack when he saw the ID: Alec. "Thank the Angel," Magnus muttered, answering the call and smiling as he spoke. "Alexander, you had me and your siblings worried for a moment there. Where are y-?"

"Hello, Warlock," sneered an all too familiar voice. Magnus's blood went cold, and he froze right there on the sidewalk.

"Valentine," he breathed out, a combination of horror and dark rage overtaking him as he fought to contain his emotions. "What have you done with him?"

"Oh, he's alive," Valentine sounded far too pleased, and Magnus was struck with the sudden urge to find Alec and take him very, very far away from this man.

"Where. Is. Alexander?" Magnus could feel the rage beginning to grow, hot and wild and fierce. Sparks flew out of his fingers, and Magnus considered himself lucky that none of the mundanes on the street had noticed.

"With me, at the moment. And if you follow my instructions, I won't hurt him too badly. I may even let him go," and then Valentine did something that sent chills down Magnus's spine and nearly made him see white. He let out a cold, chilling laugh.

"What do you want?" Magnus breathed out, keenly aware of how hard he was suddenly breathing.

"My daughter, of course. You of all people should know exactly what I want, Magnus Bane." The way he said Magnus's name was not at all like how Alec said it. When Alec said his name it was with kindness and the utmost care. Valentine spoke it like a curse, like something to be detested rather than desired.

"You're asking me to go against the Law? to kidnap a Shadowhunter and bring her to you...for what purpose?" Magnus knew this was a dangerous game he was playing, but he had to be one step ahead of Valentine, or else anything could happen to Alec.

"Let me make this a bit clearer for you, Warlock!" Valentine spat. There was a lot of shuffling and moving around, and then...then. The most beautiful, heartbreaking sound that Magnus had ever heard.

"M-Magnus? Magnus I'm sorry! He had a strong glamour on and I didn't realize-"

"Alexander," Magnus breathed, feeling his heart stop for a moment before it started again. "Alexander, I want you to listen to every single word I'm about to tell you, alright? Listen to me! I will find you, I promise I will."

"When-when are you coming?" It was infinitely clear that Alec was attempting to remain strong, for Magnus's own benefit perhaps. But Magnus could hear the terror in his voice, and the longing to have Magnus close to him was clear.

"I'm not sure," Magnus replied, truthfully. "Soon. Your family will be helping me search. We'll find you, Alexander. For now, just do whatever he tells you. Don't worry about anything else. Just stay alive for me, no matter what. Can you do that for me, darling?"

"I can do that," Alec's voice was beginning to lose its composure. The tremor in his voice was becoming more and more noticeable the more Magnus spoke to him. "Magnus? Please hurry." The urgency in his tone was undeniably clear.

"I will. I love you, Alexander. Remember that, please?" Magnus had to stay calm for Alec's own benefit.

"Love you too, Magnus," there was a bloodcurdling scream, and Magnus felt suddenly faint when he heard Valentine's cold voice once more.

"Find me, Warlock. Bring Clary. If you try and involve the Clave, your precious little Alexander will die. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"You have," Magnus's voice was a false calm, and he gulped the lump in his throat down as Valentine spoke again.

"He is quite pretty, Bane. I see why he caught your interest," the leer in Valentine's voice was unmistakable, and Magnus's heart pounded in his chest once more as he heard whimpers. Alexander's whimpers.

"Don't you DARE touch him!" he snarled, his fury getting the best of him. After this incident, he was never letting Alec out of his sight ever again.

"Or you'll do what?" Valentine let out another laugh, and the whimpering became louder, accompanied with calls of, "Magnus, Ma-MAGNUS NO PLEASE!"

Magnus listened in a sick sort of horror as Valentine violated his Alexander. His sweet, kind, beautiful Alexander, who had done absolutely nothing to deserve this.

"Alec-" he could barely choke the name out. He physically felt sick as he listened to the screams, whimpers, and pleadings of his boyfriend.

When it was over, Valentine gave him one last reminder to bring Clary when he found him, and then hung up.

Magnus's phone slipped out of his hands, and he sunk onto the sidewalk, feeling sick and faint. He vaguely registered the sound of Isabelle Lightwood calling his name, and he stared up at the girl kneeling next to him, face so much like Alec's as she stared in absolute concern down at him.

"Valentine has Alexander," was all Magnus managed to get out before he passed out completely.

 **A/N: Please feel free to let me know of any inconsistencies or things I should change. I love constructive criticism. Next chapter will have this same event in Alec's point of view, so look forward to that. Until then, happy reading.**


End file.
